Brooke Logan Wiki
Welcome to the Brooke Logan Wiki 'Brooke Logan Forrester/Marone' Beth Logan and Stephanie Douglas Forrester The story of Bold and the Beautiful begins with an intense rivalry between Beth Logan and Stephanie Forrester. Beth was engaged to Eric Forrester and Stephanie Forrester became enamored by the young man at the college they attended. According to SOD Stephanie slept with an inebriated Eric Forrester and later said she was pregnant. Later it was discovered Massimo Marone was the father of the baby Ridge Forrester. The man Brooke would claim as her soulmate. Ridge and Brooke's love would become a love story tantamount to Romeo and Juliet in the sense that the Douglas women had an intense hatred for the Logan women namely Stephanie Forrester who refused to have a Logan woman marry her son. The entire soap is devoted to the Douglas women versus the Logan women. Steffy Marone/Douglas vs. Hope Logan vs. Katie Logan vs. Brooke Logan. Pam Douglas vs. Donna Logan vs. Brooke Logan vs. Hope Logan. Storm Logan, Brooke's brother even shot Stephanie Forrester. The soap is therefore, devoted to the feud between the Logans and the Douglas women and the allies such as Taylor Hayes and Oliver Jones the Douglas women use to thwart, sabotage or outmaneuver the Logans usually through deceit, manipulation as well as abuse which in turn causes the Logans to make assinine decisions that hinder their happiness or falls into their enemies hands. The Logans first appeared on the show as a blue-collar family and the girls were plain jane looking and wore conservative clothing compared to the Douglas/Forrester world in which they wore fabulous expensive clothing and were made up on a regular basis. After the Logans became enmeshed into the Fashion world then they were seen as being the ones dressed gaudy and was later seen as dumb blonde bombshells and heavily sexual even while they were in their innocent state. The Logan women still carry this title regardless of how down to earth and innocent they started off. They are therefore seen as deviant and uncontrollable when it comes to sexuality yet forgiving, unintelligent and a lamb when it comes to the abuse they suffer at the hands of the Douglas women. The Douglas women are seen as being mentally unstable, beautiful, elegant and moralistic even though they have committed about the same amount of sins as the Logans. They are also abusive, manipulative and cunning. The men are drawn to the Logan women due to their sensuality but also due to their ability to be non-judgmental and caring. A trait Beth Logan had and Stephanie's granddaughter is following in her grandmother's footsteps with being cunning and manipulative and Taylor Hayes acknowledged once to Stephanie that the reason she wanted her to marry her son is because she was just like Stephanie. So Stephanie chose a wife for Ridge who had the same manipulative, cunning yet complex ability to appear moralistic and righteous. The rivalry between Stephanie and Beth ended when Stephanie threw Beth’s family heirloom handkerchief in the Forrester pool and an alzheimers Beth swam desperately to reclaim the memories she was loosing of her family. The handkerchief had pictures of her daughters Brooke, Katie, Donna and her son Storm. Along with the death of Beth came the death of Eric and Donna’s marriage due to Eric refusing to press charges against Stephanie for antagonizing her mother in trying to get her to see why she should live with Donna and Eric even though she had her own house. Beth addressed Stephanie’s attempt to break up Donna and Eric’s marriage and it only infuriated her more as she went over all of the abuse she used against their family. Eric and Stephanie remarried after this incident and Donna is now married to the father of her long lost child Marcus, a child she gave up for adoption in High School. Category:Ridge Forrester and Brooke Logan Latest activity Category:Browse